Youngest Hero Ever: Book 2: The Dreaded Sword: Chapter 3
CHAPTER 3 I told Annabeth about my whole encounter, seeing Oceanus, how Luke was put under his spell, how Luke was his 'son'. After I finished my story she was speechless. I just sat there in my orange camp t-shirt waiting for an answer. "I think we should prepare for war, and as for you, you cannot lead this quest. The leader of this quest can't be you. The titans and the enemys go after the leader, your only 7 years old, we cannot afford a kid that young to die. So the leader of this quest should be..." Just then Percy, opened the door and Annabeth finished saying "-Percy" "Huh?" He said. I told Percy about my encounter, the story and then Annabeth told him how he is leading the quest and has to take me and someone else. "Annabeth and Jack. Good combanation" Then he added "At least I'll have one person to talk to" I truly had no answer 'cause, I've heard that a lot! "We should start in the morning." Annabeth said. "Percy go get your prophecy!" Percy left, leaving me and Annabeth alone. "I think we should get some rest" "Okay" I said. I walked to my cabin, hands in my pocket. I stepped into the long cabin, my footsteps echoing off the charcol walls. I hopped in my bed and started at the top of the top bed. I thought, second quest, on my second year. I'm only 7. Just then, the cabin door burst open and Annabeth walked in. "Sorry, waiting for Percy to come and tell me the prophecy. Mind?" She added. "No, not at all" She sat on the end of Percy's bed and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The next morning I woke up Annabeth on my top bunk. I looked at Percy's bed... still not here? Did he go to breakfast already? "Oh well, find him soon enough." I got up and just slipped on my shoes. I shook Annabeth to wake her up, "Huh- I wasn't snoring, Malcolm!" Then she looked up and I just smiled at her. "' Morning" She smiled back, then let out a laugh. "Okay? See you at breakfast" I walked out of the cabin, and walked over to the pavilion, Percy was still no were to be found. I think he slept in the cave. I walked to the cabin 3 bench and grabbed some pancakes, bacon, and some eggs. I ate in silence, tilting my head to look at the ocean. Just then I saw Percy, sitting at the Athena bench, beside Annabeth. I waved and Percy waved back. I let out a little smirk and looked back down at my plate contuining to eat. Later, me and Percy walked back to the cabin talking about transportation and the plans. It seems a little weird. Yesterday, he didn't want to talk to me, and today, he is talking to me. How odd. We walked to our bunks and packed our stuff, then cleaned the cabin. "Why?" I asked. Just then I heard very, very bad singing in the shower beside our cabin. "Who the gods?" I asked Percy. "Tyson. My half-brother and yours" "Oh, great to know" I said. Just then Tyson walked in. I thought he was a normal boy, but he had one eye. A cyclops. I guessed. "Hio!" he said in a child like voice. "Excuse me, me have no undies!" When he walked to his drawer, I turned my smile, into a frown and rolled my eyes. Me and Percy walked out, this time in silence. We walked to the hill, and I saw Annabeth, her eyes watering and Luke no where in site. Just then, the dragon was curled up in a position as if... "dead" Percy said. Category:Youngest Hero Ever Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dreaded Sword